Hell and Heaven
The Christian Bible's Book of Revelation describes a "war in heaven" between angels led by the archangel Michael versus those led by "the dragon", identified with "the devil and Satan", who are defeated and thrown down to the earth. Revelation's "war in heaven" has been compared to the idea of fallen angels and possible parallels have been proposed in the Hebrew Bible and Dead Sea Scrolls. Modern Bible commentaries, in general, view the "war in heaven" in Revelation 12:7-13 as an eschatological vision of the end of time or as a reference to spiritual warfare within the church, seeing it as "not (as in Milton's Paradise Lost) the story of the origin of Satan/Lucifer as an angel who rebelled against God in primeval times."3 Some Christian commentators have seen the war in heaven as "not literal" but symbolic of events on earth. In John Milton's (1608–1674) Paradise Lost, a war in heaven follows the rebellion by Satan and other angels before the Fall of Man. A third of the angels are hurled from Heaven, including pagan gods such as Molech and Belial. Some scholars discern the concept of a war in heaven in certain Dead Sea Scrolls, namely, the War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness, also known as the War Scroll (1QM and 4Q491-497), the Songs of the Sabbath Sacrifice, Song 5 (4Q402), and the Melchizedek document (11Q13). ---- The War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness, also known as "War Rule", "Rule of War", and the "War Scroll", is a manual for military organization and strategy that was discovered among the Dead Sea Scrolls. The manuscript was among the scrolls found in Qumran Cave 1 acquired by the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, and first published posthumously by Eleazar Sukenik in 1955. The document is made up of various scrolls and fragments including 1QM, and 4Q491-497. It is possible that The War of the Messiah is the conclusion to this document. The 4Q491-497 fragments were published by Baillet in Discoveries in the Judean Desert, 7 and comprise a shorter recension of the War Scroll. Satan was created by God thousands of years ago as a perfect angel. Satan was called Lucifer and he lived in heaven. Lucifer was above every other angel in heaven. His appearance was beautiful and dazzling. He radiated light and glory. He was covered with gold and shimmering jewels. Lucifer was the Chief Covering angel and he worked in the throne room of God. Names of Satan Lucifer, Satan, the Devil Satan has 7 heads and 10 horns The history of Satan began with riches and honor. Satan had a glorious future. Then he became jealous and proud. He refused to repent and his future became dark. The events of history continue as Satan comes to earth and tries to become the god of this world. Satan has caused more sorrow, pain, and death than any other individual in the history of the world. He delights in destruction. Satan would like to destroy every person on earth. As you read the history of Satan, know that Jesus is stronger than Satan. Jesus loves you and desires to save you. Hell is made by God as punishment for the devil and other renegade angels (otherwise known as demons). God wants hell to be only for Satan and his followers, but people choose to go to hell too by not following God. The bible tells about demons when they were cast out by Jesus begging him not to send them into the abyss (hell) showing that they feared it. The Book of Revalations reveals that during the end of time the devil will first be cast into prison for 1000 years, set free, will make last attempt to bring down God, and will finally be sent to hell and that will be judgment day. ---- My name is Nate and I am living in Las Vegas, Nevada. The story I am about to tell is based on a childhood home I grew up in and the encounters I had in it in Elkhart, Indiana. I have never posted this on the Internet before and have discussed writing a book on the incidents due to how unreal it all seems to most people when I tell the story and because, well, it's a true. I'll start off by saying that I was born in Elkhart, Indiana. The house that I will be speaking of is located on Southdale Drive near what used to be the old Pierre Moran Mall and is now a Kroger. I moved into the house with my father when I was around the age of 10. The house, at the time, seemed to be a nice place to live. I made a friend Alex in the house behind us and the neighbors were friendly and often stopped by to talk to us and just shoot the breeze if you will. The only neighbors we never talked to were the ones to the right of use if facing the street. Anyways it was a cozy little home with a downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs. I had the one in the middle hallway while my dad had the one to the right of me. It didn't take long for me to live there when I started to notice weird things going on. At first it was the noises of course. I'd awake to the sound of footsteps in the kitchen or blinds being swept from side to side as if someone rushed by them really quick. I wouldn't say anything due to the fact that my father would've never believed me and it wasn't so bad at first. Then the noises grew louder and more sinister as if it were trying to put fear into me. There would be the sounds of chains dragging along the kitchen floor and, mind you, we had no dog or pet at the time. There would be laughter when I was watching TV behind me coming from the other rooms that I obviously knew was not my dad's. I told my dad and, like the usual skeptic, he said it was nonsense and that I needed to stop. He often grew a little agitated with me from how often I came to him. I kind of dealt with it by hiding my head underneath my covers and trying to fall into a quick sleep. By this point I would sleep with my door open so that if scared I could run into my dads room. At this time I also dreaded going to bed. One night I laid awake in my bed, scared as usual, because I was hearing noises in the hallway. I pushed myself up in bed to see someone peering into my room as if they had most of their body to one side unseen, but as if they were creeping on me and watching me. I then saw two other faces doing the exact same thing, all to the same right side of the hallway looking into my room. At this point I knew I couldn't go through my doorway and I was too scared to yell so I hid under my blankets and prayed for them to leave me alone. I was under the covers until I fell asleep. Later that week I had a dream that still no one ever believes when I tell them. I had a nightmare that I was laying in bed when all of a sudden my closet flew open. There my toy chest's lid blew off the top and all of my toys had scattered on the floor. All while this was happening my bed and I were being moved and rotated to the right side of my room. The toys then proceeded to start moving towards me as if they were going to attack me. I then woke up breathing heavily but noticed that my bed had actually moved to the right corner of my room and that my toys had actually been scattered all over my floor facedown. I couldn't believe what was happening to me I thought I was losing my mind already at such a young age. I didn't say anything because I knew it wasn't going to do myself any good. A few days later I was taking a shower and it was getting near my bed time. Now the shower was all the way to the left of my room and right next to the last bedroom on the left. There was a curtain outside of the bathroom that, when opened, had the towels and wash rags inside. Also inside the shower there was a small window to look into the garage which I thought was a little unusual. I was washing up and all of the sudden the garage door opened and the lights and radio came on. The radio was so loud that I could hear my dad jump up in the living room and run towards the garage. While running I heard him say, "Nate! What are you doing in the garage?!" I was scared at this point and told me I was in the shower. I saw him run into the garage and look around to see if anyone was there. He then closed the garage and turned off the lights and radio. He proceeded to head back when it happened again and this time the garage was slamming up and down and the radio was going nuts, changing stations while the lights were flickering on and off. My dad didn't know what to do and maybe was startled a bit seeing how he had just went out there to fix the problem. A little while later my mother and two brothers moved in with us. My dad had agreed to help her and the boys out and welcomed them in and I was thankful that I had family I could play with and also keep me company. By then I had my bed downstairs along with my dad's and the boys and my mother had the rooms upstairs to themselves. It didn't take long for these guys moving in to piss off whatever it was in my house. One day my brother Kyle and I were playing video games downstairs and we were sitting on my bed. We both had noticed that my bed was shaking and that the blinds dividing the exercise room from me and my father's part of basement were moving as if someone passed through them into my room. We both sat still for a second when the drawers in the bottom of my bed had shot open. We both ran upstairs and had told my mom what had happened. We came back down to find out all was calm and my drawers were closed and the blinds still. Now, my mother is a very spiritual person and in no way did she ever not believe what any of us would tell her. We had told her of times when going upstairs that our feet would be grabbed by some unseen force and we would sometimes be stripped of our shoes and chased upstairs. She had the same done to her but told us to not be afraid and show no fear. She even believed me when I told her what happened next. I was sleeping downstairs when I awoke to the blinds swaying back and forth and the light flickering on and off in the exercise room. Something told me in my head to go through and see what was happening. I looked over and saw that my dad was asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I proceeded quietly. As I walked through the blinds the punching bag in the room was moving about like someone just got done laying a few heavy punches to it and the light continued to flicker. All of a sudden I hear a loud gunshot and then blood splatter against the wall in front of me. I felt as if I were going to have a heart attack and ran to jump in my father's bed. He awoke and asked what was wrong and told me to calm down and go to sleep. He didn't hear the gunshot! I awoke to find nothing on the wall no spec of blood nothing at all was different. I had told my mom and she was terrified and also agreed she felt something evil in the house. I had later been sleeping upstairs in my mom's room with the boys and I was sleeping on the floor. Later on I had awoke yet again to something disturbing. I was laying down facing the door when I heard an extremely loud bang on the door as if someone was trying to kick it in. I looked back to see my mother and brothers wide awake staring at the door and then myself. We heard multiple running footsteps in the hallway and when I smoothly opened the door to see who was there the curtains were waving back and forth like people were actually running up and down the hallway at a fast pace. No one was obviously there and my father was at work. I began to talk to everyone in the room when my brother Kyle had told me he had been up for a few hours before because he saw what looked like a man in our back yard pushing a lawn mower and mowing the grass, yet he stated he could see through this man. My mother had enough and started to look into the house's history and asked the neighbors if they knew anything. The neighbors to our right, the only ones who wouldn't talk to us, had been hiding something all along. She had told them what was going on and they seemed to not be surprised. They had told her a woman was shot to death in the basement over a drug situation. This had explained maybe why they didn't want us to talk to them or come over due to the fact that they maybe didn't want us to bring anything over from the house. We didn't stay too much longer after hearing that but hearing that was not the reason we had left. My mother had reportedly been in somewhat of a trance or possessed at a point in time not long after we had got the news of the murder. She had told me she didn't want to tell us because we were too young to understand. She had told me that while in the house alone she felt an overpowering come over her and that she felt as if she was not in control of who she was and what she could and couldn't do. She said she was made to walk and sit in the middle of the stairs leading to the downstairs. As she sat there she said the basement filled with flames and figures she said had to be demons were clawing at her feet telling her to come to hell. As this was happening the upstairs was filled with an immense light and a voice was telling her to decide whether to join heaven or hell. She said she could not lift her head and that she could not move but rather sit with her head down. Then all at once it lifted and she ran upstairs, panicking and threatened of her life. My mother had soon moved out with the boys and I went with her. I don't know if the neighbors told us the truth about what really happened in that house and I find it hard to believe that is all that had happened due to the fact it was so evil and wretched there. My father soon followed out of the house and I have never asked what made him bring himself to leave as well but I have a clue. Whether you believe this story or not is up to you but this is no joke and I have family that can support these sayings. Maybe one day I will go back there and visit to see if anything is still around but not alone. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story